Tutoring for Dummies REWRITTEN
by MidnightWritings
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story. Being asked to tutor at a very famous private school? No problem! Being asked to tutor three of the school's baddest boys? What could go wrong? KisaHina, slight AkatsukiHina
1. Chapter 1

Tutoring for Dummies (Rewritten) Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? Life does that to you :x I have to say I'm really sorry. I should be able to manage my time better now, I've gotten things more under control :D **

**Anywho, this is Tutoring for Dummies, the rewrite! I really hope you like it :) Remember, reviews are your way of letting me know that I'm doing a good job! :D Or a bad job, and you want me to do something differently. **

The school had been the one to contact me in the first place, but I was still nervous when the car came to pick me up for the interview. Over the phone, the principal had mentioned their need for a tutor for a few of the school's more famous students. She hadn't mentioned names for the sake of their privacy, but I could imagine whom from the tone of her voice. It sounded formal, yet annoyed. It made me worried that I was in over my head already.

As the car glided towards one of the most famous private schools in the nation, my stomach flopped nervously. They'd offered me a full scholarship, should I be the one chosen to tutor the students. According to the research I'd done, the school had an army of private tutors all at the ready. Why they were bringing me in?

"Miss Hyuuga?" The car had stopped, the driver opening the door for me. "We have arrived."

"T-Thank you," I whispered as I took the hand he he offered to help me from the car. The school was enormous, looking more like a castle than a house of education. The floors were a white marble so shiny I could see my reflection in them, and the ceilings were at least twenty feet tall. My footsteps sounded thunderous as they echoed off the walls, decorated with beautiful tapestries and artwork that looked like it should have been housed in something like the Louvre. It was beautiful, and I did my best not to gape at the artwork.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" A voice said behind me, making me jump. A blonde woman, a rather busty one at that, smiled at me tiredly and stuck out her hand. "I'm Principal Tsunade, it's nice to meet you. Follow me, please."

I do, following her into her office, a massive room with a desk the size of my bed. It's covered in papers and the leather chair behind it looks comfortable. She sits down, the motion looking almost careless. She steeples her fingers as she rests her elbows on the desk, ignoring the papers.

"So, Hinata, your school records are exemplary… All A's, no unexcused absences, and your classmates only have good things to say about you. Are you willing to work three days a week for an hour with each of our lower-preforming students?" She stares at me, her eyes piercing. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. The ice fades out of her eyes and she smiles slightly. "Perfect, you're the only tutor that is willing to work with them. Here are their files, you'll start here Monday."

…line…line…line…line…

That night I holed myself up in my room with the thick files I was given about the students I was going to be working with. The last few sentences Principal Tsunade had said kept running through my head. _"You're the only tutor that is willing to work with them." _I shivered, reaching for the cup of tea that my sister had brought me a few minutes before. I sat at my desk, blowing the steam off my drink before taking a sip. It was sweet and hot, just the way I liked it. I pushed my reading glasses up on my nose.

"These files aren't going to read themselves." I mumbled, setting the drink back down and flipping the first file open. It had the basic information; height, weight, age, grade, GPA, ect. "Kisame Hoshigaki…" I say out loud, looking at his picture. He was a rather pale student, with tattoos of gills on his neck. My eyes widened when I saw his height. "6'8?!" I gaped at the chart for a moment, shaking it off to an error. His GPA was only a 2.3. Looking through his transcript, I saw that his strong areas were gym and math, an odd combination.

"Deidara Iwa," I say to myself, reviewing the file in much the same way. "He looks like a girl…" I mumble. He excelled in art, but seemed to struggle in the other classes. His art teacher wrote a note saying what a promising student he was. His GPA was a 2.2. I winced when I saw his grades as well, but I was sure I could help him out in some way.

"Hidan…" I squinted. His last name was smudged out. Interesting. "Hidan." I repeated with a little more firmness in my tone. He dyed his hair white. Different strokes for different folks, I guess. His file specified that he was on the football team, but only because of the generous donations that his father had given to the school. His GPA was a 2.0, and even that was being generous. He excelled in English, but even that wasn't enough to help him out. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. It was going to be a long year.

…line…line…line…line…

The first day of school always caused jitters, but this one was even worse. I knew no one. I was almost shaking with nerves as I walked into the school. It was abuzz with students; I could barely figure out where I was. I looked around hopelessly, looking from my class schedule to the rooms. Tears started to fill my eyes as I realized I was lost.

"Excuse me," I turned, blinking hard to try and stop the tears. A girl with black hair that looked blue from how dark it was gave me a gentle smile. "You must be the new student. I'm Konan. Principal Tsunade elected me to show you around. She apologizes for not doing so herself during your interview."

"N-Nice to meet you." I stammered, reaching out to shake the hand she offered me. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before plucking the schedule out of my grasp.

"Looks like we have a few classes together today." Konan said mostly to herself before handing the photocopied schedule back to me. She smiled. "And we have lunch together. I can show you around if you'd like."

"T-That would be extremely hel-helpful." I said, bowing my head slightly. "Thank you so much, Konan-san!" She grins and puts a hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me towards our first classroom.

"C'mon, honey. Let's get you introduced."

…line…line…line…line…

My first few classes went as well as could be expected for the first day, though I was grateful that the teachers came to us so I only had to introduce myself to the class once. Konan explained that they used to move from classroom to classroom like every other school, but the parents had thrown a huge fit, saying that they were paying good money and they wanted it a certain way. I didn't mind; it was easier than pushing through crowds like at my old high school.

Lunch was the only thing I was worried about. I always sat with the same group of people at my old school, so this was making me nervous. I sat with the same people every day from the first day of first grade until the day before I left. They were still pretty upset that I left, but most of the group understood that I was doing what I had to for myself. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of the message Naruto-kun sent me. He seemed honestly upset, and that made me wonder if he liked me the way I liked him.

"Hey, Hinata," Konan smiled at me, rousing me from my thoughts. I was sitting at a table by myself at lunch, barely having picked my food. "Can my friends and I sit with you?" I found myself smiling a little bit as I nodded.

"O-of course," I managed to stammer out. She motioned some people over, and I found my heart pounding when I realized three of her friends were going to be tutoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutoring for Dummies (Rewritten) Chapter 2

"Didn't I see you at lunch today?" I looked up to see Kisame towering above me. I was in the library at a small table wedged in between the huge shelves of books. It was towards the back, and I picked it because it seemed quiet. I was a bit surprised he found me. The school's library was massive. I squeaked in response, desperately trying to get out a response. "Yeah, I did." He pulled out a chair as he set his backpack on the table with a hefty thud. I pulled out my own binder and pencil, turning to a fresh page.

"Wh-what am I helping you with today?" I whispered, not meeting his gaze. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his backpack and slid it across the table towards me. There were doodles all over it.

"I've got an essay due on Friday. I haven't even started it yet. I have no idea where to go with it." He said with a slight shrug as I read the assignment. I found myself frowning at the sheet. It was a rather extensive essay over _the Great Gatsby_, one of my favorite books.

"Have you read the book?" I asked as my eyes scanned the page. He chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair, which was a shade of blue.

"Yeah, it was okay." He reached into his bag and pulled out a well-worn copy of the book. Hesitantly, I reached over and thumbed through the book. He surprised me; the book was very well highlighted and there were notes in the margins. A piece of paper fell from the front cover and I noticed he had done a review of each chapter after he read it.

"Wow," I said quietly, sliding the book back towards him. He shrugged and put the book back into his bag. "How ab-about an outline? That might be helpful."

…line…line…line…line…

Deidara was a polar opposite from Kisame.

"D-Deidara-san, have you done a-anything for this assignment?" He grinned, looking up from the clay he was molding in his hands.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully, setting the butterfly he'd made on the table in front of me. It was stunning; the detail was fantastic. I picked it up gingerly, not wanting to break it.

"This is wonderful." I said mostly to myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw him light up. "H-How long di-did you work on this?"

"Not too long." I set the butterfly back in his outstretched hand. He examined it for a moment, deep in thought. "Thirty minutes, un." My eyes widened. I'd seen artists work for days and not get work done with such detail. An idea struck me.

"De-Deidara-san, why don't yo-you email your teacher an-and see if you could do an al-alternative project? Ma-make some of your art?" He looked me in the eye and a slow grin split across his face.

"You're a genius, yeah!"

…line…line…line…line…

When Hidan showed up, he was almost fifteen minutes late and he smelled horrific. "I was at football practice" was his excuse and it wasn't even an apology. I tried not to let myself get annoyed, but I couldn't help but notice he seemed extremely cocky.

"A-Are you wor-working on the essay t-too?" I fiddled with my pencil, not looking up to meet his gaze. He snatched the pencil out of my hand and tossed it over his shoulder with a grin. I gave a small "eep!" of surprise but didn't dare to go retrieve it.

"I didn't fucking read the book and I don't plan to." He said with a devilish grin. I felt myself flush at the foul language he used.

"I-In that case, c-could you read the n-notes on it?" I tried to sound confident about it. He looked at me like I was insane for a minute but then it seemed like he actually thought about it and shrugged. "When is your ess-essay due?"

"Friday?" He cocked his head to the side, seeming to think about it. "Damn if I know." I could feel a headache coming on. This was going to be a very long semester.

…line…line…line…line…

It had been a couple weeks since I started tutoring, and I was really starting to miss my friends back home. I think Konan picked up on that, because for some reason I was riding in one of the Uchiha limos over to Kisame's house.

"Itachi's family produces movies, and a lot of his cousins work in special effects." Konan was telling me as I sat wedged in between her and Deidara. "Deidara's father owns the factory that makes fireworks, Hidan's father started a new religion, Pein's parents own a tattoo parlor, mine own a beauty salon, Kisame's father is a marine biologist, Zetsu's parents are botanists and Tobi's parents make the props for the Uchiha production studios." She ticked off her fingers as she went, counting over them mentally to make sure she'd said everyone. "Tobi and Itachi are cousins. What do your parents do?" My eyes widened a bit and I looked from one to the other. Tobi was trying to stick his head out of the sunroof while Itachi was texting, looking bored.

"T-That's incredible." I said quietly, pushing my fingers together. "My fa-father owns a dojo. It's be-been in our family for generations."

"The Hyuuga dojo?" I looked up and saw that Itachi had put his phone down and was looking at me. I nodded hesitantly. "Good dojo. I did a competition there once." I hesitantly smiled at him.

"We're here!" Tobi yelled down from the sunroof. He sat on the side and pulled his legs up, sliding down the side and running towards the house. It was huge, with giant pillars outside the front door and well-groomed foliage. It was all a really pretty cream color.

"It's like he practically lives here." Kisame grumbled to himself as he got out of the car. Once he was out, he turned back and gave me his hand to help me out.

"Thank you, Kisame-san." I said, daring to glance up at him. He was smiling at me.

"Just Kisame." I nodded, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. "We're going to go swimming, we had the maid get you a swimsuit." He added motioning towards the mudroom. "Just lock the door and change." I was surprised, but I did as he said, not wanting to be a rude guest. The swimsuit was a tiny little pink thing. I think my underwear covered more than it did. Regardless, I put it on but kept my undershirt on over it to try and keep some of my decency.

Even the mudroom was really beautiful. There was a unique work of art on each of the four walls with a bunch of assorted pool accessories arranged neatly. I couldn't fathom how much work must have gone into it.

I walked out of the room while trying to keep the hem of my shirt down. It was a beautiful day, and the pool looked refreshing. Deidara burst out of the house and vaulted over a pool chair to cannonball into the pool. He jumped out of the water and hooted enthusiastically. Zetsu eyed him carefully before going back inside, mumbling something about snacks.

"Fuck you, Konan!" I felt myself being listened to the air as Hidan howled. As I tried to stammer out that I wasn't Konan, but he swung me backwards and forwards into the deep end of the pool. I sunk to the bottom like a rock. I'd never learned how to swim. My lungs felt like they were going to explode and out of reflex I inhaled a lungful of water. As my vision started getting fuzzy, someone else dove into the water next to me and yanked me out hard. There were voices all around me, but I could only pick out parts of conversations.

"…Couldn't swim…"

"….fuck were you thinking?!"

"…she was Konan…"

"…not breathing…"

There were hard compressions on my chest and air was forced into my lungs. I rolled onto my side and coughed hard, spitting out the water. I breathed hard for a few moments, feel really dizzy.

"Someone go get her something to drink." Kisame barked. He looked like he had jumped into the pool with his clothes on. The gears started working in my brain and I put two and two together. "Hey, are you okay, Hinata? You're not looking so good."

"I-I'm fine." I said as I started to get tunnel vision again. My first kiss was with Kisame. And I had almost drowned. The tunnel closed in and I fainted.


End file.
